Xiao Moxian
'''Xiao Moxian '''is one of the heroines of the story. She has mischievous personality and was born of the monster race and human race. Appearance A young woman wearing all black. She had the appearance of a 15-16 year old girl, and her hair hung down past her shoulders like a waterfall of black ink. Her eyes were dark yet bright, and her forehead was crowned with neatly-trimmed bangs. She has delicate features and a smooth body that outshine the moon and the stars, with her dark yet bright eyes that can captivate any man. She can be said to be the epitome of subtle and innocent beauty. Personality Childish, playful, arrogant, has a thrill for battles and no problem following the Slaughter path. She has a very rebellious attitude and carefree personality. Also, she has shown to be quite an adventure seeker and a daring person, evident in how she has accompanied Lin Ming in the Asura Road together and trusting Lin Ming with her life even though faced with life-death situations. Later on in the Asura Road, she is shown to have a more mature disposition, contrary to her childish and playful personality in early years. Background Xiao Moxian can be said to be the proudest daughter of heaven, having been born from the union of a True God Beast and a human, a birth that is said to have not occurred in the last several millions of years in the Divine Realm. This gives her a constitution that is filled with the laws of nirvanic fire and destruction of a Dark Phoenix, and a top rate comprehension speed of a peak genius. Not only does she have unfathomable talent and potential in cultivation, but she also stems from a deep heritage. Her mother is royalty among God Beasts and her father is a very influential figure in the Demon faction with a deep cultivation, this could be said to be a match made in heaven. Furthermore, she also has a grandfather Empyrean who is the leader of the Demon clan in the Divine Realm, making her the gem of both Demon and Monster clans. With her phoenix background, she can easily perceive the Fire laws to a mind-boggling extent, making her the queen of fire in the entire Divine Realm. The benefits that the Dark Phoenix bloodline gave Xiao Moxian were not just her comprehension and compatibility with the Fire Laws, but also her powerful mortal body. Her physical defense was no worse than Lin Ming's, even faintly surpassing his. This is because a phoenix's greatest ability did not lie in their durable body and ability to control fire, but after being reborn from a sea of flames, a phoenix would become stronger. Powers and Abilities Fire Laws * As a phoenix, she has a inherent advantage in the fire laws and has reached a terrifying degree. The flames she uses are extremely powerful that it can burn even the toughest of steel like it was paper. The intensity of her flames is so strong that it has a corrosive nature to it, burning even space into nihility. Hence, her epithet; the queen of fire. Heavenly Absorbing Demon Art * It is a cruel and overbearing cultivation method that absorbs all true essence through a black vortex with a very strong gravitational pull. It can absorb the energy of others and convert it to one's use, also it can absorb even the comprehensions and cultivation attainments of others; which can't be returned apparently. This technique can also release the absorbed potential and attack the opponent, making it have a universal use in a fight. It can be said that this transcendent divine might is best suited for her, since the maker is her grandfather. Nirvanic Rebirth * The ultimate ability of a phoenix that can make the user undergo a nirvana. During the renewal, a phoenix will experience their flesh and blood being burned in a sea of flame Each rebirth increases the talent and potential of a phoenix, attaining a qualitative leap in both mortal body toughness and fire intensity. * There are supposedly 9 possible rebirths but is dependent on the phoenix's potential and talent; bloodline quality may also be a variable as most phoenix's who had undergone 5 above rebirths were mainly royalty. * Nirvana, in essence, is a heavenly tribulation that a phoenix had to undergo. Meaning that if they failed in their nirvana, even a phoenix would perish. Infinite Combustion of Blood Essence * When a phoenix has undergone their nirvanic rebirth, they attain the greatest ability of a phoenix; the ability to burn blood essence at an infinite rate. This of course grants the user unfathomable energy and combat potential, that can easily overwhelm a relatively stronger opponent. Equipment * Long whip - Xiao Moxian's main weapon. * Thousand Mile Heartlink - A top sixth grade divine runic symbol attached to a necklace. Its function is to use the necklace to remember a person’s soul aura. Then, the master of this necklace could use it to communicate with that person. As long as are were in the same universe, even if they are separated by 10 quadrillion miles the necklace with the Heart Spirit Symbol will still be able to send a message! This is something that no sound transmitting talisman could ever compare with. * High grade spirit vestment - bought in the Asura Road during the treasure fair in the Divine Runic Masters Guild. Trivia * Her existence can be said to have not occured in the last several hundreds of millions of years, but might be overruled because of Floating Feather God King's existence; a True Divinity half-God beast. * She seems childish but is actually very calculative and intelligent. * Her talent, without Lin Ming in perspective, is at the top of the Divine Realm. * She is mc's 3rd wife. * Her body before her nirvana rebirth is as tough as Lin Ming at complete Eight Inner Gates. * Divine Seal Decree - Merit points: 116,507,820 ch 1197 Gallery 22339582 179649599250895 3207935868523670383 o.jpg|Xiao Moxian with Tiaotie Category:Characters Category:Monster Race Category:Female Category:Divine Realm Category:Demon Race Category:Demondawn Heavenly Palace Category:Human Race Category:33 Heavens